


New Guy

by love_god



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_god/pseuds/love_god
Summary: Walker Brodsky is the new to Shadyside.Jonah Beck is his neighbor.They go to the same school.Let's see how this goes.





	New Guy

"Shadyside?" Walker questioned, "Who even names a place that?" "I know honey, but my job transferred me there. Go get your stuff ready." His mom has been transferred three times now in the last year. Stomping up the stairs, he gets ready for his journey to Shadyside.   
wing more.   
This is going to be one heck of a move, even though he has no friends. Most of his time is spent drawing. He's an only child, well in his house currently. His 27 year old brother, Wesley, already moved out so his time is spent rather lonely. He has no boyfriend and is stuck in the closet, he seems to be locked in the closet with no way out. No way out yet. He hopes to make new friends in Shadyside and when he does, hopefully not move to the next weirdly named town his mom could be transferred to.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We got a new neighbor!" Jonah's fraternal twin brother, Jake, yells in ecstasy. Jonah looks out the window too. "About time, that house has had nobody in it for a year." Jonah tried to hide the excitement he was experiencing and seemed to be doing it well until Jack said, "I thought you were dying to get a new neighbor?" "That was then and this is now," he responded "and besides, he's probably not even my age." Proved wrong, he sees a what looks like a 15 year old boy walk into the house. Even though Jonah sees his mocha skin color, Jonah becomes memorized. "You're staring." Jake says smacking Jonah in the face. 

Jonah is 15 year old boy with a twin brother. Yikes. Anyway, he loves hanging out with his friends, Andi, Cyrus and Buffy, and playing music. He's a naturally happy son of a gun, but as always his happiness came with a price. It's not a secret that Jonah has panic attacks, but that doesn't make it any less embarrassing for him. He is currently single and out and about. Jake always tells him to get a life and a boyfriend, but Jonah knows it's out of love. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jonah's POV  
"Can you come with me to introduce him to the neighborhood?" I say to Jake with a plate of cookies in my hand. "Oh? Is the Jonah Beck afraid to give his new neighbor a plate of cookies?" He knew me so well. "Alright. Let's go." I led him out the house. I knock on the door, not too obnoxiously though, don't want him to think I'm impatient. He opens the door and I zone out. His mocha skin, his toothy smile, his dark brown eye color, and that small patch of blond hair in his hair mesmerized me. 

Jake nudged me out of my trance. "Sorry, he does that. I'm Jake and emerald eyes right here is my twin brother, Jonah. We came over here to welcome you to the neighborhood with this plate of cookies. Our house is the one to the right of yours if you need anything." Jake explained. "Hi, I'm Walker." Even his voice is captivating! I might faint. "Thank you for caring, and this plate of cookies. Hopefully we can get to know each other more in the future, but I really have to finish unpacking." "And we'll leave you to it. Bye Walker!" I finally said. I hope I made a good impression on Walker.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Walker's POV  
I finally get neighbors my own age, not any angry old people. And Jonah, I think his name was, was so cute. He had the greatest eyes and an even better smile. I might paint him later. "Who was that?" my mom came downstairs asking. "The neighbors just stopped by to say hello... and give us this plate of cookies." "How old were they?" she questioned. She has hella questions. "They looked roughly 15 or 16, I'm not sure. I didn't ask them." "Well hopefully they go to your school," she started, "you need more friends and you start tomorrow." Ughhhh not already. "Mom we just got here, that's not the move." She just shrugged and laughed it off. They better go to my school because this isn't going to be like last time.


End file.
